Four's POV: Capture The Flag
by RedGoat28
Summary: Four tells the story of the Dauntless initiate game of Capture the Flag
1. Chapter 1

**THE CAPTURE THE FLAG SCENE FROM FOUR'S POINT OF VIEW**

The evening meal that night is more tension-filled than usual; an unusual feat, as something is nearly always heating up between us for some reason. Eric eats nothing; he stares at the table, studying the grain of wood, and tapping his fingers lightly to an unknown rhythm. I know him, and I know that he is close to being nervous. He wants this evening's win so bad. I doubt, however, that he wants it as much as I do.

I look over at the Stiff's table. She still bears the bruises of her encounter with Peter two days ago, however they are yellowing. I know that can't have affected her too badly, though, as she dealt with Myra swiftly, and maturely too; she didn't drag it out for as long as others would. I'm glad I persuaded Eric to pair them together. She needed a lift.

I move my chair back noiselessly to clear my plate, and as I stand, a heavy hand falls on my shoulder. Zeke.

"Keep and eye on my brother tonight, Four," he says, a mild glint in his eyes. "Don't want him to get too carried away with those paintballs."

"Don't worry, Zeke," I say, although both of us know that Uriah is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. We talk for a few moments more before we part ways, with Zeke promising to be there to send us off. As I head back to my room, I watch Eric stalk coolly away. His arrogant streak of competitiveness always annoyed me; perhaps because it partly mirrored my own.

We don't round up the initiates until 11, so I stay in my room until then. As I change, I catch a glimpse of an old grey shirt that hangs in my wardrobe. I had barely thought of my old faction until the Stiff arrived here; now I think about it every day. And the thoughts aren't all bad, either, I think to myself, surprised.

I join Eric and the others at the Pit. Although Eric and I are the only ones actually going on the challenge, many others are deeply invested in the tradition and love to see us off.

"Ready, Four?" Eric asks, his tone not quite jovial enough for me to believe that he sees this only as light-hearted competition.

"As always," I say. "Let's hope your awareness levels are better matched this time around."

It's a shallow dig at last year's challenge results; one of our initiates managed to climb the tree under which Eric was hiding, along with the flag, and lowered herself from one of the branches upside-down to snatch it, literally, from Eric's clutches. I know that Eric is still sore about this. But all he says is, "We'll see," before raising his voice to let everyone know that it's time.

I always enjoy surprising the initiates on challenge night. They drag their heavy limbs to sleep, only to have them harshly torn away again. And while I have little respect for Eric, I admire the way he wakes them up.

A group us, including Zeke, Shauna and even Tori, wait silently outside the dormitory. Several people hold flashlights.

"Ready?" Eric says, grinning widely. He throws open the door loudly and we barge in, flashlights swinging, destroying the silence.

"Everybody up," Eric roars, his voice deep and authoritative. The bodies in the beds stir, sitting up, some suddenly, others more slowly as they sus out what's going on. I see the whites of their eyes, terrified, staring wildly around. They all look so much more vulnerable when they have just woken up.

I look around the room and find the Stiff's bed. She is sitting up, her eyes on me as well. I stare levelly at her, wondering what she is thinking. From above her, Christina jumps down, her long legs bare.

"Did you go deaf, Stiff?" Eric snaps, and she quickly looks away and jumps out of bed. I hope Eric didn't notice that I, also, jumped slightly. I chide myself, but can't help but sneak one last glance at her.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks," says Eric. "We're going on another field trip".


	2. Chapter 2

We run towards the tracks, the adrenaline pumping through me, pushing me forward. We have to get to the tracks before the initiates, although it shouldn't be hard given that we have the advantage of a clear mind. Nonetheless, I hear shouts and yells of some of the dauntless-born initiates – who were woken up by Lauren – behind us, which only goads us to run faster. We leave behind the spectators and make our way to the tracks, slightly out of breath and wind blown.

The pile of guns greets us, and I pick up a slightly longer one – I favor length over practicality – and turn around with Eric to face the oncoming, still too-eager initiates. Their excitement and slight bewilderment dies down as they observe the pile of guns with interest; the transfers especially. They are still wary when it comes to new weapons. I see Tris laugh about something to Christina. At least she doesn't seem to worried. She is becoming more and more interesting, I note to myself. And at this stage, that is dangerous.

"Everybody grab a gun!" shouts Eric. They swarm towards the pile, each laying hands on the closest to them. Some of them handle it naturally; others, who weren't so quick to pick things up in the tutorial, hold them awkwardly, trying their best to fit in. I'm pleased to see that Tris pockets her paintballs and throws the gun over her shoulders straight away, like she's ready for battle.

Eric comes closer to me. "Time estimate?" he asks.

I sigh, and check my watch. "Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?"

It is one thing I am proud of, and I quite like it that he has to depend on me for it.

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" he says, shoving me. I grin it off, but that shove was hard.

The train comes, and I leap on straight away. I look back to see who is coming, and to my surprise, it's her, leaving her little group of friends. I hold out a hand to pull her in. She's light; I barely have to strain, before she stands right next to me, barely panting. She doesn't look at me, though, as she goes to sit down on the other side of the car.

I help pull everyone else in; some of the boys, Peter and Edward included, insist on leaping in themselves. Uriah does some kind of elaborate commando roll to get on, and promptly nearly falls out again. That should shake him up a bit, I think, grinning. I see so much of Zeke in him.

I take a quick look outside and note that everyone who should be in, is in. Then I stand up straighter and address the carriage.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members. Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same."

We hit a bend and I grab the frame of the door for balance.

"This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" someone shouts. I try to see who it is, but among the crowd of people, and the darkness, it is impossible. It doesn't sound like someone I know, though, which is good. Whoever it is should not be in Dauntless.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," I say coldly. "You get to win, of course." And that is the greatest prize of all.

Eric steps forward, possibly sensing that I was about to go into the specifics of why winning was so important.

"Four and I will be your team captains," he says. He shoots me a glance. It tells me that the challenge has started. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

I close my eyes briefly, as though in thought, and snap them open.

"You go first," I tell him.

I know exactly who I want on my team. And even by giving him first choice, I know I'll still have them. I want a team that is smart, that can run and that won't back down from a fight. I feel that Eric still doesn't quite understand that while Capture the Flag is a game of force, it is also mainly a game of skill. And there was no way that I was relinquishing the winning title to him this year. Especially not this year.

"Edward," he says predictably.

I lean against the door frame and nod. I will admit that Edward's an ideal team member, but he won't be a great loss. Not for the team I want.

I give the room a quick glance, as though it will help my decision, before saying, "I want the Stiff."

Actually, I want _Tris_, but I can't call her that in front of, well, everyone. I know what it's like to hold that name. But in this situation, it's the best I can do.

I expect the murmurs of surprise that run through the carriage, but I don't expect the laughter. Is that what they see her as? A joke? A slight frown crosses my brow, but I say nothing. I don't even look at her. I wonder what she thinks of this.

"Got something to prove?" Eric says with a smirk. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?"

Eric is also laughing at me. I shrug. "Something like that." He'll see. They'll all see.

"Your turn," I say, slightly impatiently.

"Peter." Of course.

"Christina," I say.

"Molly."

"Will."

"Al."

"Drew."

"Last one left is Myra, so she's with me," says Eric. I see that he doesn't really want her, which makes me happy. She would have been of no use to anyone, really, in this game.

We divide the Dauntless-born initiates up next, and I get to pick first, so I snag Uriah. I ignore Eric's glance; I know he is confused, and a bit worried, about my plan; he can't read into it at all. This will lead to him being angry.

We finish up, and Eric smirks at me. "Your team can get off second," he says. Looks like he wants every advantage he can get.

"Don't do me any favors," I say. I grin. "You know I don't need them to win." He knows, and I know. But he is desperate, and that could give him an edge.

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off," he says, chewing one of his rings. A sign of nerves.

"Take your scrawny team and get off first, then." He thinks that getting off second was part of my plan. Truth be told, apart from getting the most intelligent and speedy team, I don't really have a plan. But I'll go along with it.

My team gets up and starts leaping off.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we've all disembarked and the train has trundled away, we stand for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next. While in the carriage I may have been seen as the team leader, it is now my role to allow everyone else step up to the challenge and figure out what to do next. Team work, getting along with people, making plans… skills that are vital but are more and more often overlooked in Dauntless these days. By putting together the team that I did, I was doing them a favor.

Marlene comes over to me and touches my shoulder. I tense but do my best not to shy away; physical touch will probably never be something I am fully comfortable with.

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" she says, her voice whiny.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene," I say.

"Come on, Four," she bats her eyelids and smiles at me. I feel no guilt when I shrug her hand off my arm. Foolish girl.

"Navy Pier," Uriah calls out."My brother was on the winning team. They kept the glad at the carousel."

I glare at him, but decide that there is little I can do from here but to go along with what everyone suggests.

"Let's go there, then," Will suggests. We all head in that direction; towards the lake, and over the bridge. By the time we reach the Ferris wheel, everyone is fully awake, eyes bright and ready for action.

I stop when I reach the carousel and turn to face the team.

"In ten minutes, the other team will pick their location. I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be Erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your Dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect."

Take that, Eric, I think.

I decide that this is all the information – and help – that I will give the team. They're smart. They should figure something out. My thoughts are confirmed when Will comes up and takes the flag from me.

"Some people should stay here and guard, and some people should go out and scout the other team's location," he says.

"Yeah? You think?" Marlene snatches it from him. "Who put you in charge, transfer?"

"No one," says Will, surprisingly calmly. "But someone's got to do it." I decide to keep an eye on Will. He has potential.

"Maybe we should develop a more defensive strategy. Wait for them to come to us, then take them out," says Christina.

"That's the sissy way out," Uriah says. "I vote we go all out. Hide the flag well enough that they can't find it."

At his suggestion, everyone decides to give their two cents' worth and pandemonium is close. I try to appear disinterested, and crouch at the edge of the carousel. I stare at the sky; the night is cloudy, which should give us some coverage. It's good to be outside for once, though.

From the corner of my eye I see Tris staring at me.

_She's_ not joining in on the banter. But she's smart. I wonder what she would say, if given the chance.

I close my eyes for a second, and when I open them again, Tris is gone.

I look back at the group to make sure that she hasn't joined their argument, but she really has disappeared. Then I look over my shoulder, and see her slight frame silhouetted in the moonlight, making its way to the Ferris wheel. Of course. She's the dangerous one.

I get up from where I'm seated and, after a quick glance to make sure the team isn't going anywhere soon, I quietly follow her. By the time I've caught up, she's inspected the rungs of a rusty ladder running up the centre of the wheel. I sincerely hope she isn't planning on doing what I think she is doing, but I have a strong feeling that she is. And I will have to follow her.

The thought comes out of nowhere, and I correct myself. No, I do not have to follow her. I am her instructor, yes. But if she does something foolish and falls and breaks something, or worse, it is not my responsibility. This is Dauntless, after all.

But I do have to follow her. She's Tris. She's tiny and innocent and fearless and strong. And she's brave. If anything were to happen to her…

No. I do not have to follow her.

But I do. And I will.

Seriously, Four, I think to myself. Get a grip. You know you can't climb this thing.

But I have to.

I stand there in silence, behind her, the internal struggle raging, and I wonder which side of me will win; the cold and calculating Dauntless instructor, or the Abnegation transfer with a heart.

My mind is made up the minute she puts her hand on one of the rusty rungs. She steps up and puts her body weight on the lowest one, testing it for its strength. I see her shudder slightly, and I remember that she is still recovering from her first fight.

"Tris," I say quietly, before I can stop myself. She turns to look at me, unsurprised at my presence. Did she hear me? Did she know I would follow?

"Yes?" she says, almost defiantly.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing."

"I'm seeking higher ground. I don't _think_ I'm doing anything."

I can't help but smile at her determination.

"All right," I say, "I'm coming."

She stops for a second and looks at me, surprised. It seems like she was expecting discouragement, or for me to laugh at her.

"I'll be fine," she says, cautiously.

Of course she will; she jumped first. She has fire in her, this one. "Undoubtedly," I say.

She doesn't say anything, but turns and starts to climb. I test the bottom rail, gingerly, then more firmly; I weigh a lot more than her. But it seems to hold. So I start climbing after her, and soon my hands are finding the rungs that her feet leave.

As soon as I am three feet above the ground, my heart starts hammering and my hands start to shake. Stop it, Four, I tell myself sternly. If she can do it, you can. But I still need to distract myself.

"So tell me," I say, just loud enough for her to hear. "What do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game, I mean, not the climbing."

We are getting higher. I force myself not to look down. The wind starts to pick up.

"Learning about strategy," she says, "Teamwork, maybe."

"Teamwork," I say, with a strangled laugh. I'm finding it harder to distract myself.

"Maybe not," she says, hearing my response. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be a Dauntless priority."

She's switched on, I must say.

She slows her climb, clinging to the support so that she doesn't fall. I forget that the wind must be affecting her more than me.

"It's supposed to be a priority," I say. "It used to be."

She doesn't reply, so I look up, and I notice that her legs are shaking as she climbs. She must be scared of heights too. I take comfort in this; she seemed invincible before, and now she appears to be more human.

"Now tell me," I say, trying to keep my voice calm but struggling as my chest tightens, and it becomes harder for me to breathe – never have I been so high voluntarily, apart from in my landscape – "what do you think learning strategy has to do with… bravery?"

We climb in silence for a few seconds as she thinks it over. My hands start shaking violently; they ache from the vice with which I grip each rung. I start to feel dizzy.

"It… it prepares you to act," she says, her voice surprisingly calm. "You learn strategy so you can use it."

She stops, and turns to look down at me. "Are you all right, Four?"

She looks genuinely concerned. She is nearly halfway up a Ferris wheel, is looking straight down to the ground, and her concern is for me. Her instructor.

I realize that I am breathing loudly, and I haven't answered her question.

"Are you _human_, Tris? Because being up this high…" I stop for a few breaths. "It doesn't scare you at all?"

She looks past me, towards the ground. I don't know how she does it.

A gust of air suddenly forces itself upon us. I brace myself and stay in my position, but she isn't strong enough, and her body is thrust to the right. She lets out a gasp.

Before I realize what I'm doing, I reach up my hand and grab her hip, pushing her gently back into place. Her shirt has ridden up, and I feel warm skin. I let go reluctantly.

She doesn't look down, but I see that she is steadying her breathing.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, her voice careful and controlled. I don't know if I have done the right thing.  
She starts climbing again.


	4. Chapter 4

I follow her until we reach a platform. She sits and down shuffles over to make room for me. Taking a deep breath, I hoist myself up and crouch as far away from the edge as I can, my breathing heavy. I notice that she hangs her legs over the side. Does she have a death wish? I don't understand how she can be so calm.

I wonder why, if she isn't scared of heights, her legs were shaking so much before.

"You're afraid of heights," she says, without looking at me. "How do you survive in the Dauntless compound?"

Barely, I think to myself.

"I ignore my fear. When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist."

It's the short answer, I will admit, but she doesn't need to know the length of it now.

She turns to look at me, and I have time to study her face for the first time, without distraction. Her features are refined and a little childish, like her frame. Her hair is long, and strands of it are blowing around her face. She isn't overly pretty, but somehow the collection of features are intriguing, and I want to know more about her.

She's been staring back at me for a while now.

"What?" I say, quietly.

"Nothing." She quickly looks away, as if shaking a thought from her head. Her eyes have a determined look in them again.

"We're not high enough," she decides, after observing the city.

She looks up to the top of the Ferris wheel, calculating new climbing possibilities.

"I'm going to climb," she announces finally, standing up pulling herself up on one of the bars above us.

"For God's sake, Stiff," I say, exasperated and impressed all at the same time. Inside me, though, my heart sinks. I thought it would come to this.

"You don't have to follow me," she says, but I can sense the challenge in her tone.

She pushes herself up to the next bar, and the next, swaying for a second.

"Yes, I do," I say, without realizing that I'd said it aloud. I wonder how she will read it. For the first time, I also wonder whether we will make it out of this thing alive.

She continues to pull her self up, bar by bar, and I see that her arms are shaking. She steadies herself and stands on one of the bars before looking down, straight to the ground. Insane girl.

This time, however, when I look into her eyes, I see fear. I see her thinking through what would happen if she were to miss the next bar. And that snaps me into action. _She needs me_, I think. So I grab a bar with each hand and pull myself up, climbing after her. _Stupid, stupid_, I think to myself. I can't believe I'm doing this. She continues up for a while, then stops, looking out across the horizon, scanning the city for signs of the other team. She stretches out an arm.

"See that?" she says.

I wait until I've caught up to her before turning to look. She's so tiny; my chin is right next to her head. I wonder if she can feel me breathing.

There, on the horizon, I a tiny light. Eric's team.

"Yeah," I say, and despite the circumstances, I can't help breaking out into a grin. The crazy girl has done it.

"It's coming from the park at the end of the pier," I say. Eric was trying to be tactical this time, I think. Well, not tactical enough for the Stiff. "Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough." I regard her with a bemused smile. Who would have thought.

All she says, though, is "Okay." She turns her head to look at me, and I suddenly realize how close we are. Her eyes are mesmerizing. I can't turn away.

"Um," she says, clearing her throat. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you."

My ears burn red, and I start down straight away. I still can't stop my hands from shaking. Why did I do that, I think. Why didn't I just move down? I concentrated on the hand holds, focusing on where my feet are going to go, to get away from this thing, closer to the ground…

_Crack. _My head snaps up straight away, my ears ringing with the clanging of the fallen bar, making its way to the ground. The Stiff is hanging from the scaffolding by her bare hands, her legs swinging in the breeze.

"Four!" she yells out, her voice stricken with panic.

I think fast. She's on a Ferris wheel. I can't climb up – that would make the problem worse. And if I climb down and run for help – well, she can't hang on for that long. Then I have a thought. It's a long shot, but it's all I have.

"Hold on!" I shout, "Just hold on, I have an idea."

I make my way down, disregarding the careful method I had been using before. Footholds and handholds meld into one. I just have to get to the bottom.

I feel my heart beating fast and take deep breaths, Eric style, to keep myself calm. _She's counting on you. Control yourself._

I reach the ladder and starting sliding down, nearly missing a hand rail in the process which makes my heart skip a beat. When I feel my feet hit the solid dirt, I almost cry with relief. Then I sprint to the controls of the Ferris wheel. Everything is locked away in a small booth, with a glass window for ticket sales. I step back, find a reasonably-sized rock and smash the window. I climb lithely in, taking care not to cut myself on the edges. I'm not careful enough, though; my eyebrow is nicked and a trickle of blood comes down the side of my face. I wipe it away and look around.

"Come on, come on," I mutter, then my eyes fall on the lever that I'm searching for. Without thinking, I heave it backwards. It creaks and gives way. There is a dreadful moment of silence in which nothing is happening; if this doesn't work, I don't know what –

I hear a wheeze from the Ferris wheel, and I leap out of the booth. There she is, hanging in midair, a tiny silhouette impossibly high in the sky. The wheel slowly starts to move.

I heave a sigh of relief and watch as she gradually moves towards the ground. I run as close to the wheel as I dare. I hear her laugh with relief – a welcome sound.

The wheel speeds up, and I trust that she has the sense to calculate her jump carefully. Too soon or too late, and she'll be swept up by the scaffolding. But I trust her instincts. I trust that she will make it.

The wheel continues to come, picking up more and more speed, before finally her figure drops, in the dirt, feet first. She collapses as soon as she hits the ground, rolling away from the following car, finally safe.

She does not get up, though; she stays curled up, her face in her hands. I run up to her, and wrap my hand around her wrists. Gently, I pry her hands from her face.

She looks up at me, her eyes full of perfect trust. I am overwhelmed by the whole situation, as she must be right now; I am overwhelmed by her bravery.

"You all right?" I ask, pressing our hands together. She does not pull away.

"Yeah," she says in a small voice.

Of course she is.

I start to laugh, and after a second she does too. She sits up, and suddenly we are as we were before; eyes close, I can feel her breath on my face, and there is nothing more I want to do than kiss her.

But I don't. I stand, and pull her up. The wind of the Ferris wheel tosses her hair around.

"You could have told me that the Ferris wheel still worked," she said, half accusatory. "We wouldn't have had to climb in the first place."

I am annoyed that I didn't think of it, either. "I would have, if I had known," I say. "Couldn't just let you hang there, so I took a risk. Come on, time to get their flag."

I look at her for a moment, gauging what her emotional state was. Most girls would be an absolute wreck by now, Dauntless or not. But she just looks back at me, her eyes determined and ready for action.

I take her arm gently, smile at her and pull her along with me to the carousel, where the rest of the team stand with the flag.


	5. Chapter 5

We head towards the carousel, and I take in the scene before me. Christina is sitting by the flag on one of the horses, her hand around the pole. Useless girl, I think. Anyone can do that. Three more stand among the horses. From the looks of things, the others have gone off to scout the area. I glance at Tris, thinking that there is no need.

"Where'd the others go?" I ask, half smiling. I'm so pumped for this now. We've got them good.

One of the Dauntless-born initiates, an older one that has come along for the ride, glares at me.

"Did you guys turn the wheel?" she says in disgust. "What the hell are you thinking? You might as well have just shouted 'Here we are! Come and get us! If I lose again this year, the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row?"

And a fat lot you're doing to solve this problem, I think. But I hold in my anger.

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are," I say, barely able to conceal my excitement.

"We?" the Christina pipes up quickly, looking between the Stiff and myself. I don't know why she looks so surprised.

"Yes, while the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to look for the other team," I say. I wonder if she notices that I'm not calling her Stiff anymore.

"What do we do now, then?"

I find myself turning to Tris. The others slowly follow.

She looks as if she's about to shrug off the attention, say that she doesn't know, but then she stops, and stares past us for a few seconds.

"Split in half," she says. "Four of us go to the right side of the pier, three to the left. The other team is in the park at the end of the pier, so the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind the other team to get the flag."

How does she think of these things? I look at her closely. Her answer was very much Erudite oriented. I wonder… I shrug the thought aside. More time to think about that later.

"Sounds good," says the girl. She claps her hands and stands up. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?"

Tris, Christina and Uriah migrate to the left, and start running around to the back of where the other team sits. Tris has her work cut out for her, when matched up against those two, but she manages. I try not to stare for two long as they disappear in the night. Then I run to catch up with the other three on the right.

We make our way around to where they are, the tiny beacon of the flag guiding our way. It gets bigger and bigger, until we finally slow down, and crouch behind a group of trees. I see flickers of movement from behind the team; Tris must already be there.

I turn to the other three, who are panting lightly behind me.

"Can anyone see Eric?" I ask. One of them stands up for a second before ducking down again.

"He's sitting by an oak, near where the flag is kept," she says. "Straight through there."

I pause for a moment, looking through the trees, then a twisted grin appears on my face.

"Let's get him," I say, lifting my gun from my shoulder. The others follow suit, and I lead them through, at a full sprint.

"Aaaarrrggghh!" I let out a yell, and the others join in. We charge through the trees, and I see him, see the whole team, and I relish the look of first surprise, then anger and frustration as they all leap up and charge towards us. We had the element of surprise, though, and they aren't quite fast enough to avoid the onslaught of paintballs we release, leaving a mess and a pungent smell everywhere. Then they fight back; I cop one on the cheek, on the hip. I laugh, though; they really don't know what's about to hit them.

I run toward where Tris and Christina are. I see Tris has reached the tree, with Christina close behind. She tries to reach for it, but even I can see that she'll need a lift; it's just too high for her small figure.

"Come on, Tris," says Christina. "You're already the hero of the day. And you know you can't reach it anyway."

Then Christina jumps up and snatches the flag from the branch.

How heartless.

Tris stands there as Christina lets out a whoop and runs off to celebrate with the others. I've never seen her look so forlorn; as if she was holding the team back, being so small. As if she was useless; as if she wasn't worth being there. Something tugs on my heart, but I push it away. I'm her instructor.

Uriah runs up to her and claps her on the shoulder, and her spirits lift, letting out some cries of triumph of her own. She runs towards the rest of us. The others lift Christina in the air, the flag shining high up, and Tris smiles, stepping aside to let the others through.

I sidle up to her and touch her gently on the shoulder. She looks up at me, her face alight.

"Well done," I say.

**This is the end of Four's POV: Capture the Flag :) I hope you've enjoyed it! If you want me to write more, or have any suggestions as to what scene/story/character I should do next (Hunger Games, Harry Potter included!) please let me know :) Thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
